


DIY

by hedoniist



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Character Death, kind of angst, people do bad things when they want money, soft!Ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedoniist/pseuds/hedoniist
Summary: If there was one thing life had taught you, it was that if you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Kudos: 10





	DIY

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic a while ago and it's on [tumblr](https://egcdeath.tumblr.com/post/639390073511673856/diy) if you'd prefer to read it there!

When your boyfriend returned early from his grandfather’s birthday party, you weren’t sure what you expected. But it certainly wasn’t this.

Typically after interacting with any of his family members for any period of time that extended past 5 minutes, you could expect one of the following: an unnecessarily angry man who could (and would) verbally berate you without a second thought, purely out of misdirected rage, a horny, feral beast who simply wanted to feel in control of his life again, or- most rarely- a vulnerable and sad man whose cheeks flushed from anger, and allowed tears to burn his eyes while he basically begged you to cuddle with him.

But this was different. As you evaluated your boyfriend, you realized he had a calm type of anger that indicated that Ransom was pissed beyond comparison. After sitting down next to you in bed, you watched as he took in a slightly shaky inhale.

“Honey, are you okay?” You asked, your voice laced with concern as you set down the book you were reading and leaned over to place a grounding hand on his arm. “What happened?”

Ransom chuckled dryly to himself, and it was evident that there was no humor in his laughter. “We’re out. Of the will,” he clarified, nostrils flaring.

“What?” You were completely taken aback. How could this have happened to you? For all that you knew, Harlan liked you. Ransom was his favorite grandchild. Sure, he didn’t have the greatest work ethic. Frankly, you didn’t either. Would you have to get jobs? The more you thought about this, the more concerned you became. What the hell were you two supposed to do if you weren’t getting weekly allowances? What if Ransom’s friends caught on? What if your old classmates, who had gone on to do big things with their lives saw you scanning groceries at their local supermarket instead of being the socialite you once proudly were? “You have to fucking fix this, Ransom,” you growled, removing your hand from his arm to exasperatedly rub your face.

“You think I want this? That I asked him to do this? I tried to talk him out of it, but he showed me the paperwork. We’re not getting anything. In fact, no one’s getting anything! Isn’t that just fucking peachy?” You began to move towards Ransom while he spoke, trying to get a complete grasp of what exactly was happening. “It’s all going to that goddamn nurse! Not his family, his fucking nurse.”

You looked deep into Ransom’s eyes, noting how blown his pupils were, the way that his irises, that were usually a typically pleasant sky blue color, genuinely seemed darker. He seemed angry enough to kill.

And so were you.

—-

You had listened to your fair share of true crime podcasts. And you were far from an idiot. So you knew you needed an alibi.

“Babe, go get the bath started. I think we need to just cool off for a second, okay? I’ll grab you a drink” You said cooly, after listening to Ransom vent for around a good half hour.

He nodded, and wordlessly squeezed your hand before sulking off to your ensuite. Ransom truly believed you didn’t care about anything he’d just told you, based off of the vacant stare, and short answers you gave him in response to his anecdote. However, that couldn’t be further from the truth.

The longer you listened, the more details of your plan you began to hatch. While you stood in the kitchen, you attempted to map out the first few steps of your scheme.

You hesitated while reaching into the medicine cabinet and weighing your options. You genuinely did feel bad about drugging your boyfriend, but it had to be done. Really, it was just over the counter melatonin so it wasn’t the end of the world. Everything would just be easier if your boyfriend was in too deep of a sleep to know your whereabouts for the night. You cracked open three capsules of the substance, and poured the powder over ice before you also tossed in Ransom’s favorite whiskey. You mixed your ‘cocktail’ until it appeared that the melatonin had dissolved, then went to pop open a bottle of your favorite wine as a celebratory gift for yourself.

 _Cheers to new beginnings_ , you thought to yourself, pouring yourself a serving just big enough to celebrate, but not so much that you wouldn’t be able to continue thinking out your plan.

You came back upstairs with the drinks in hand, shedding your clothes before stepping into the bathroom, and preparing to unwind with your boyfriend.

—-

After you were absolutely sure Ransom was out cold, you slipped out of his tight grasp and went to your closet to search for something indiscreet. You ran your plan through your mind again and again as you left and began your journey to Harlan’s home. You knew where a secret window that led directly to his room was located, you’d figured it out during one of Harlan’s extravagant Easter Egg Hunts. The same hunt where you met Ransom’s family for the first time, and you mentally noted not to ever come to a family event again. Just the thought of it made your blood boil, more so than it was already boiling. If you didn’t take it down just a notch, you might end up with precipitated blood cells.

You pulled over in a location where the security cameras couldn’t catch you (Ransom had disclosed this information to you before convincing you to have a quickie with him in the Beamer after aforementioned Easter quarrel. Or Eastergate as the two of you often referred to it), then started your trek to the family home.

As you got closer to the back of the manor, you could clearly hear the sound of people partying on the lower level. Perfect, everything was going just as you planned. No one would ever know you stopped by.

You climbed up the side of the Thrombey home with the help of some wooden decorations on the side of the house, and popped open the hidden door, before revealing the window and sliding in through there.

You kept your gait light-footed as you walked into what you assumed was Harlan Thrombey’s room, and visually examined every bag you could find. After finally stumbling upon a medical bag, you smirked to yourself and dug within it.

 _I’m doing this for us_ , you thought to yourself as you peeled the Morphine label back. _I’m doing this for us_ , you told yourself while pocketing the Naloxone. _I’m doing this for us_ , you thought watching your gloves burn in the forest behind the Thrombey manor.

“I’m doing this for us,” you whispered into your dark room after slipping back into bed, and moving your boyfriend’s arm right back into place.

—

In the morning, you touched Ransom’s face softly, and traced his sculpted features with your thumb. He slowly began to blink awake, and you gave him a soft smile, and tried to look drowsy yourself, despite the adrenaline still rushing through your veins.

“I was thinking,” you quietly slurred, slowly tangling your fingers in his hair, and trying to sell the whole ‘just woke up’ act. “About this whole situation,” Ransom simply looked at you sleepily, and gave you a drowsy smile. “I don’t care if we have no money. I would get a thousand jobs for you. I just love you so much… You know that right?”

“Mmm, ‘course I do,” he responded softly, adoration apparent in his eyes.

“I would do anything for you,” you whispered. “I would even kill for you.”


End file.
